


Best Life

by craevitae



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Reincarnation, i forgot how writing works, i think i wrote this months ago, mentions of past lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae
Summary: Jungmo always wondered why Minhee was so secretive regarding his background. Little did he know...
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> have minimo fluff bcs i forgot how to write properly

"I didn't know you live in a mansion... or about you being rich." Jungmo stared around Minhee's house in awe. Minhee chuckled at Jungmo's statement.

"I get that a lot," Minhee trailed. "I don't really... talk about my family, let alone my background."

"Right? I'm dating you but I barely know anything about your past." Jungmo pouted. "I'm soon going to be a part of your family, and you're still not going to tell me anything?" Jungmo poked the younger's side, as the latter squirmed and giggled.

"What are you saying? We're still just university students. Don't think that far..." Minhee shook his head at Jungmo's mischievousness. "Well, do you want anything? Water, juice, food?"

"I can sit here, right?" Jungmo pointed at the white couch, as Minhee slowly nodded. "You do know that you don't need to ask that."

"Yeah. Just wanted to get a reaction from you." Jungmo smiled, as he plopped down on the couch. Jungmo gestured to Minhee to come and sit beside him, as Minhee skipped and sat down. The older then got his legs up the couch and laid his head down to Minhee's lap; the younger started to caress Jungmo's hair.

"Anyways, why did you invite me to your house suddenly? You usually try to change the subject everytime I say anything about going here." Jungmo looked up to Minhee, as Minhee shrugged.

"I don't know," Minhee lied. "Maybe I was just uncomfortable before? As you know, I'm kind of secretive when it comes to my... background. I am secretive in nature, actually."

"Does that mean you're comfortable with me now?" Jungmo crinkles his nose and gives Minhee a teasing smile. Minhee scoffed jokingly, proceeding to take Jungmo by surprise as he suddenly leaned to peck his lips. Jungmo jolted up, eyes wide open and unconsciously touched his lips and pointed at Minhee.

"You never kissed me first!" Jungmo said in disbelief, as Minhee only had a small grin on his face; finding this flustered side of Jungmo adorable.

"I mean, at least I proved how comfortable I am with you." Minhee teased the older again, as the latter was blushing profusely. Jungmo and Minhee cuddled on the couch for a while, just listening to their quiet breathes. Minhee was about to fall asleep as Jungmo kept on playing with his hair which relaxed him, but Jungmo’s eyes latched onto a seemingly old photo album displayed next to their massive flat screen television.

“Is that a photo album?” Jungmo pointed at the said antique-looking book. Minhee raised himself up a bit to see where Jungmo was pointing at, but accidentally pushed down Jungmo’s hand. The older jolted, which made Minhee lose his balance and fall on top of Jungmo again. Jungmo laughed at the impact, as Minhee sheepishly just raised his head.

When Minhee realized where Jungmo was pointing at, he froze. 

“Ah… that’s nothing. Just something my parents like to display.” Minhee looked away from Jungmo’s gaze, as the latter tilted his head, knowing that Minhee was lying. “You always avoid eye contact when you’re lying. That must mean it is a photo album, then?” 

“Yeah? No! I meant no!” Minhee got thrown off the couch as Jungmo sprinted over to the album. Minhee then tried to tackle Jungmo, but the older somehow got away from Minhee’s grip. Jungmo stopped from running just to stick his tongue out, as Minhee sighed and continued on chasing him. 

“Why are you so scared of me seeing a photo album? You must be so cute when you were a-” Jungmo halted his words when he flipped open the album and saw the first picture. “-kid.”

It was a picture of them on what seemed to be in a warzone, with matching military uniforms and even guns. Below the picture was written ‘1944’.

“What..?” Jungmo furrowed his eyebrows. The two boys in the picture really looked like him and Minhee. “1994… military… isn’t this in World War II, then?” Jungmo suddenly said, then dropped the album. “I mean, what? What is this?”

“This is why I don’t talk about my background…” Minhee closed his eyes and sighed again. He went near the older, grabbing his hand gently. Curiosity was written all over Jungmo’s expression. “I know what I’m about to say will be extremely, and really extremely weird, but it is the truth.”

“I can’t believe what I’m seeing now, so how am I supposed to even believe what you’re about to say?” Jungmo laughed. “But, go on. It’s not like… I’ll get angry.”

Minhee took a deep breath, holding onto the older delicately. He never talked about this to anyone before, even to the past lives of Jungmo, so this was a really nerve wracking experience for him as he doesn’t know how he would react.

“I can remember all of my past lives, hyung.” Minhee gave Jungmo a small smile. “And in all of my lives, you were there. Till now.”

“That’s… actually really cool..?” Jungmo looked at the picture again, seemingly taking in their figures. “Wow, I looked ripped.”

“You were in the military, what did you expect?” Minhee laughed. “We were usually in charge of guiding the premises for intruders. Also, I’m actually older than you here. For like… 2 years, I think?”

“I mean you already act like you’re older than me now so I guess I get where you’re coming from.” Jungmo laughed, as Minhee only pouted. “So… does that mean I passed away before you?”

“Yeah. We both died due to natural circumstances though. We were… old.” Minhee stifled a laugh. “We were always around 2-3 years apart. There was never a time wherein we’re both the same age.”

“Did we always… you know… became lovers?” Jungmo asked, as he intertwined his hand to Minhee’s. Minhee shook his head.

“Last life, we were just best friends. You married someone, while I just remained single. On my last last life, we did have feelings for each other but I was in an arranged marriage. Yes, we were part of two royal families. Won't tell you though, I’m pretty sure it's still searchable in the net right now. We didn’t really look like this back then.” Minhee said, Jungmo staring at him in awe.

“What is your best life, then?” Jungmo asked. Minhee only gave him a smile and squeezed his hand.

“As long as you’re there, every life is my best life.”


	2. You're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungmo asks Minhee a question that Minhee has been avoiding to talk about.

“Minhee. Have you ever thought about…” Jungmo trailed off, as Minhee gave him a concerned look. “Hmm, Jungmo? Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing. It’s just… I can’t help but think.” Jungmo’s voice got quieter towards the end. Minhee scooted over next to him and wrapped his arms around the older, as Jungmo rested his chin on Minhee’s shoulder. 

“It's your habit to overthink nowadays. What’s bothering you?” Minhee ruffled Jungmo’s hair, as the older sighed. 

“I’m just asking this because I’m genuinely curious,” Jungmo let out a small huff. “Have you ever wondered… what if, in your next life… I’m not there?”

Minhee only stood silent at Jungmo’s question, as Jungmo immediately stood up; apologizing profusely. “I’m sorry, I knew I never should have asked that.” Jungmo pouted. However, Minhee still didn’t budge. Jungmo looked down, feeling ashamed for asking such an obvious question.

“You know,” Minhee sighed. “Every 1st day of my life, that’s the first thing I always thought. And, you know, as a literal 1 day old baby, it never fails to make me cry.” Minhee snickered at his own behavior, as Jungmo softened up and sat back down next to Minhee. 

“To be honest… All I look forward to in life is you, Jungmo.” Minhee let out a small smile, and Jungmo felt like he just melted. “ I already grew up multiple times, I’ve experienced so much hardship that every inconvenience doesn’t even faze me anymore. You’re the only one that’s making my life different. Unlike me, you always seemed to change personalities every life. And, like I said, we aren’t always lovers.” Minhee fiddled with his fingers, as Jungmo held them.

“I live every day of my life before meeting you in agony. Impatience. Because, what if, you’re not here? Then I have to wait another life to see you again. Or, maybe we won't even see each other anymore. Maybe your soul has given up reincarnating. Life is… very unfair, and unpredictable. Sometimes I even wish that I stop reincarnating, or just not remember my past lives.” Minhee finally let out a tear, as Jungmo hugged the younger.

“That’s honestly the only fear I have, Jungmo.” Minhee sniffled. “I’m afraid that someday, I’ll be waiting for someone that isn’t even here.”

“I’m sorry for giving you such… anxiousness, Minhee.” Jungmo said, trying to comfort the younger. Minhee pulled away from the hug, wiping his tears; and shook his head.

“Jungmo, you don’t have to apologize. I told you, life is unpredictable. Even I, who remember all of my lives, will never know how life will work for the better. Maybe someday in one of our lives you’ll be just a stranger that I see. Though that might seem to hurt more than not knowing that I’ll never meet you…” Minhee looked down and shook his head again.

“I shouldn’t even think about all the what ifs, I have you in front of me right now,” Minhee intertwined his fingers with Jungmo’s. “I should enjoy this life more than usual. Because, you’re here. And now that you’re here, I have nothing to fear.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i forgot how to write i have a slow burn fic thats in the works for 6 months now i think and its still at 7k im cri


End file.
